swordquestfandomcom-20200213-history
H Mysterious Mountain
H_Mysterious Mountain.jpg Unlucky Slime Profile.jpg Goblin Profile.jpg Ronin Profile.jpg Zombie Profile.jpg Giant Spider MM.jpg Golden Slime Profile.jpg Goblin Assassin Profile.png Golem MM.jpg Arcane Golem MM.jpg Relaxed Slime MM.jpg Moe Slime MM.jpg Giant Lake Monster Profile.jpg Farmer Joe Profile.jpg Wanderer Profile.jpg Goblin Gunslinger Profile.png Stamina Cost to Enter: 3 Elemental Bonus: Earth (Hand+1 & Max HP+150) Heroic Route Mysterious Mountain puts you on a path where you will encounter 12 enemies or more. There are some Event choices which will help determine whether you get a Rank S, SS, or if you're lucky, a SSS chest at the end. If you wish to re-enter again, before the next day when you can do so for free, it will cost you 60 Smith Tokens. Your chance at prizes will depend upon the treasure chest you have obtained upon either completing the route or retreat. Note: Being defeated will get nothing. Note: When you obtain the Rank SSS Chest, you can get CHOOSE any reward you want. ---- =Walk-through= 0. Starting Point 1. Combat Fight: Unlucky Slime 2. Combat Fight: Goblin 3. Boss Fight: Moe Slime Treasure Chest Rank D obtained upon victory. 4. Combat Fight: Ronin 5. Event: "People throw all kinds of junk in and around the cave. There are also strange statues inside the cave." Search for valuable items "You couldn't find anything, your group members are tired and disappointed.": -1 Stamina & Demoralized "You wasted time and found nothing.": -1 Stamina "A goblin walks out of the cave": Fight Goblin "You made a lot of noise": Fight Goblin Assassin "You found a dust-ridden chest from a pile of junk... It's full of junk!": -1 Stamina & Demoralized "You found a dust-ridden chest from a pile of junk... You found a treasure chest!": Treasure Chest Rank Up! Talk to the statues "You thought you heard a reply but you couldn't understand it. Strangely, none of your group members heard anything.": Become Cursed "You're group members begin to question your mental state." "Nothing happens" "Your group members start to doubt your metal conditions.": Become Scared "A secret wall has been revealed. You found treasures!": Treasure Chest Rank Up! Punch a statue "You hit the statue with your bare fist... Naturally, you injured your hand.": Become Injured "You hit the statue with your bare fist... You managed to break the hollow statue. You found treasures!": Treasure Chest Rank Up! "The statue is goblin's disguise!": Encounter Goblin Assassin "You've angered an arcane golem!": Encounter Arcane Golem "You've angered a golem!": Encounter Golem 6. Boss Fight: Giant Lake Monster Treasure Chest Rank Up upon victory. 7. Event: "You've arrived at a waterfall. There seems to be a cave behind the waterfall." Enter the tunnel "It's very damp in the tunnel...": Become Wet & Scared "You found a healing water spring in the tunnel!": +15% HP "You found a secret shortcut in the tunnel! Shortcut discovered! You ended up in another place!": Jump into Combat 8. "You got lost in the tunnel!" -3 Stamina "It's very cold in the tunnel...": Encounter Relaxed Slime Ignore it and go into the woods "You found a campfire with warm food lying around. You guys ate all the food!": +15% HP "You smell rotten corpses...": Encounter Zombie "You got lost in the woods!": -1 Stamina 8. Combat Fight: Zombie 9. Boss Fight: Farmer Joe Treasure Chest Rank Up upon victory. 10. Combat Fight: Giant Spider 11. Combat Fight: Golden Slime 12. Boss Fight: Wanderer Treasure Chest Rank Up upon victory. 13. Event: "The cliff is very dangerous at this height. How should we descend?" Go down fast! "You fell down horribly!": -25% HP & Injured "The whole team fell down fast to a secret platform! Someone placed a box there. You found treasures": -5% HP & Treasure Chest Rank Up! "Member took a misstep and got to the bottom instantly. At what cost, though.": -10% HP & Become Injured "You made it to the bottom somewhat safely. Only got a few scratches on your back.": -5% HP "Amazing! Everyone made it to the bottom without a single scratch! The whole team got a huge morale boost!": +10% AP & +10% DP Take it slow "Everyone made it to the bottom safely": Nothing happens "Even though going slow, someone managed to get hurt.": Become Injured "You accidentally found some mountain berries while descending.": +120 HP "Member found a secret box inside a crack. You found treasures!": Treasure Chest Rank Up! "Everyone moved so slowly, it took way longer than expected.": -1 Stamina 14. Combat Fight: Ronin (245 HP) Fight: Zombie (240 HP) Fight: Goblin (235 HP) 15. Boss Fight: Goblin Gunslinger Treasure Chest Rank Up upon victory. Note: *= only possible become Frostbitten when you are Wet Category:Mysterious Mountain Category:Heroic Route Category:Status Effects